


mad

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, kind of messy, seonghwa's mad and it turns san on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "God, you're so fucking hot when you're mad."
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	mad

**Author's Note:**

> i'm procrastinating editing & publishing a story on my main so i wrote this in like seven seconds because why not

Seonghwa doesn’t get mad very often. Frustrated, yes, when things don’t go his way or when Wooyoung won’t tone down his obnoxiously loud voice. At three in the morning. When they have to get up four hours later.

He _does_ get mad, though, sometimes. And right now is one of those times. He and San are eating out at a shabby 24/7 restaurant—no, you can’t even call it a restaurant. It’s a diner, when he’s being generous. Seonghwa is _starving_ that’s why had agreed on going out in the first place; he didn’t have the patience to cook something himself, and the diner isn’t that frequented, so the food should be ready in no time, right? Well, wrong. Thirty minutes after the waiter has taken their orders (ramen, and Seonghwa doesn’t even care if it’s instant food), the food arrives. Though that’s not what they had ordered.

And, well, Seonghwa’s patience is very very thin tonight, and he’s fuming when he takes a bite of his wrongly placed order. It’s even cold.

“God, you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad,” San says. He’s grinning, _beaming_ at Seonghwa and there’s a dangerous glint in his eyes as he watches the older try to control his breathing.

“San, this isn’t funny,” Seonghwa says. Breathe in, breathe out. “I’m this close to murdering someone.”

San shrugs. “I don’t really care, you still look hot and I’m trying very hard not to go down on you right now.”

Seonghwa almost chokes on his cold, hard tteokbokki. “P-pardon?”

San just continues watching Seonghwa. His own bowl of food is left untouched.

It’s needless to say that Seonghwa finishes his food in record time. They leave a generous amount of money on the table, simply because Seonghwa doesn’t bother counting the bills because it’d mean more time until they’d get home.

They’ve barely closed the door and San is attacking Seonghwa’s lips with his own. He’s urgent tonight, which surprises Seonghwa because he’s usually the one who’s letting Seonghwa take the lead. Not that he’s complaining.

“Wow, wow, slow down,” Seonghwa says with a laugh, as he tries to get some space between their faces. San, obviously, doesn’t bother listening and kisses down his neck, pulling his hoodie further down to suck tiny marks into the skin on his collar bones.

They haven’t even taken off their shoes.

Somehow, they make it to the couch with San straddling his hyung’s lap. He’s practically devouring Seonghwa’s mouth again, their teeth clacking and their tongues touching obscenely. San is also grinding his crotch into Seonghwa’s and that makes it really hard for Seonghwa to focus on anything else.

San fumbles with the zipper of Seonghwa’s jeans and takes out his half-hard dick. He jerks it leisurely, at a pace that doesn’t match is feverish kissing at all. He moves so that he’s straddling one of Seonghwa’s thighs, making it easier to get off while simultaneously jerking off the older.

“It really got you worked up that much, huh?” Seonghwa teases against San’s neck before he throws his head back in a mute groan when San thumbs his slit.

“Yes, it did, and now shut up while I jerk you off,” San retorts. He has his eyebrows furrowed in concentration because doing two tasks at the same seems to be a challenge for his lust-lidded brain. With the grace of the dancer—really, he could easily take the main dancer’s spot with how sinful he’s moving his hips against Seonghwa—San uses the elder’s leg to get off, but he makes sure Seonghwa gets his fair share of coming as well.

Seonghwa comes first because frankly, seeing San like this does things to him. He paints San’s knuckles white and slaps his hand over his mouth to keep himself from making noises.

San licks the come off his fingers, and Seonghwa doesn’t mind a second round at the visual. Then he moves his other hand to his own zipper but Seonghwa stops him.

“Nu-uh, the only way you’re getting off is on my thigh,” he tells him.

San’s pupils dilate at his words and the commanding tone he’s using, but his hand moves away. It comes to lay on Seonghwa’s shoulder as he fully concentrates on reaching completion.

Seonghwa flexes his thigh muscles a few times and then San is coming in his pants like a teenager. Seonghwa feels bad for Mingi who’s on laundry duty this week.

“Let’s go out more often,” San says contentedly and he grins at Seonghwa, his dimples on full display.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u have prompts/requests/just wann say hi: [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/joueslavandes)


End file.
